


Stop and Smell the Flesh

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: In where Furihata sees the brighter side of life in a world full of zombies.





	Stop and Smell the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to "Stop and Smell the Flesh" from 'Death Road to Canada' OST XD love that game.  
> So forgive me LOLOL, i need my AkaFuri dose. 
> 
> Link to song down below ^^  
>  V

['Stop and Smell the Flesh' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFslkvDcmQ4)

**Day 1,265 | 4.37 PM**

Years, it has been since the devastation of humanity broke out. With no signs of cure to be heard. With the lack of supplies throughout the dead city run over by the walking dead. And the survivors in the city just had to hang onto life for themselves. 

It was Akashi and Furihata’s turn that week to scavenge for supplies and chase after crates of supplies that were dropped over by the military aircraft. Their day starts at 8.00 AM, when the zombies were slow and sluggish. 

The crate fell into a middle of a field, there were hoards of zombies crowding in the fields and near the crate. Akashi only stare and sighed heavily upon looking at the hoard from a cottage roof. 

“That’s, just unfortunate.” Akashi commented. Furihata pulled himself up on the roof and went to Akashi’s side. His face went pale as he witness the hoard down at the field, and their crate in the middle. 

“Well,” Akashi took out his two Machete in each hand and prepared himself but was pulled back by Furihata. 

“Wait— you can’t just rampage through them, you and what army?” 

Akashi dropped his shoulders and gave him a look of displease.

“And what do you propose we do?” Akashi asked. Furihata smiled with an idea.

“Watch and learn, my Emperor.” Furihata reach for his bag behind him and took out two hand-made Molotov’s. He winked at Akashi before throwing the molotov’s into the air, and the bottle of booze and string clashed into the field, causing flames to quickly come to live and engulf the living dead. They screeched and danced aflame. 

“Burn baby! Burn!” Furihata sang almost deviously with fire light in his once innocent brown eyes. 

Akashi turn to look at Furihata, he was both amused and honestly, scared. 

“I’m not sure wether I’m aroused or afraid of you at this point” Akashi said. Furihata smiled and begin to gush over Akashi.

“Are you impressed?” 

“Hmm.. better than your basketball skills” 

“Heyyy”

“I’m kidding.” 

“Do us all a favor, and let your jokes die with you.”

Once the zombie hoards have burnt to crisp. The duo climbed down from the balcony and jogged into the paddy field.

Akashi unlocked the crate and they began to scavenge for the supplies within. When they were done, they slung their bags over and prepared to continue their journey, however, Furihata was distracted by the view of the sunset. The skies were painted with blended colors of yellow, orange and purple. Mesmerised, Furihata walked towards the end of the cliff. 

Akashi realised this and followed Furihata. The two stood near the end of the cliff, admiring the horizon. 

Furihata sighed in content and leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder. 

“I wish everything was back to normal again.” Furihata said and Akashi hummed in agreement. 

“With all that’s going right now in the world... and mother nature still thrived and looked beautiful.” said Furihata. He looked down and saw a lone daisy, softly leaning against the wind. Not wanting to pluck the single beautiful flower, he bent his knees and observed the flower. 

“Look, a daisy” said Furihata. He then stood back up and looked around.

“You know, maybe we can still appreciate all these beauty around us. You know, we could still take in the fresh air, and enjoy the view!” 

“Kouki, you do know that world is overrun by zombies, right?” 

“Of course I do. My point is,” Furihata smiled and took Akashi’s hand in his.

“That there’s still life around here, Sei. There’s still chances for us, all of us. And you know, maybe one day we could find a safer place, with nice view, good land for copses, we’ll build long good fence to keep the dead away. And the another time later we could all enjoy the snow too, build a snowman and snowball fights. We shouldn’t just survive and scavenge, I think we need to start to be more proactive and build a little village!”  Said Furihata, with a smile so wide and hopeful. Akashi smiled at this, it was a little children’s dream, but Akashi could see why it isn’t just an innocent dream, it could be made possible if everyone pull their weight together and work smartly, and maybe a have a little imagination like Furihata. 

“I agree,” Akashi said and rub Furihata’s soft cheeks. “But no dogs..” Akashi said deadpan. Furihata chuckled and nodded and turned to face the field.

“So we should embrace the growing nature and thrive together!” Furihata announced as he spread his arms open, with his chin up. 

“Let’s smell the beautiful breeze has to offer!” Furihata said and breathed in deeply, Akashi smiled and did the same. 

Their eyes bulged so wide, they could almost pop right out from its sockets. 

“I smell the dead.” Furihata said with a dead still breath.

“Me too” 

“Let’s not ever do that again.” Furihata said

"I agree." and with that the two begin to vomit their lunch and the taste of the burnt living dead onto the grass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe~ short piece.


End file.
